


Lift

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny ficlet. Modern AU.  size!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift

Agron tries to keep Nasir in bed for as long as possible, but even lazy oral sex can’t hold him there forever; Nasir gets the urge to do things, so he ends up following him around the apartment in his boxer-briefs.

While Nasir reads the Sunday paper, he does the crossword puzzle in ink, but he gets bored. Nasir finishes for him sensibly in pencil, crossing out wrong answers and filling in most of the blanks. 

He eats a whole box of of Honey Smacks and saves the milk for Nasir, who drinks it with his toast.

“We’re having pot roast for dinner, but I have to start it soon,” Nasir decides. Agron shrugs. Whatever they’re having is always good when it’s Nasir’s turn to cook. “Do you want sandwiches for lunch or should I go get -“

Agron kisses away the planning and the talk of leaving. “No, you stay in with me.”

“I’m trying to relax,” Nasir laughs. “But I feel like I should be doing something. I feel so lazy knowing I won’t be at work tomorrow…I already miss not working.”

“You were starting to hate that job,” Agron reminds him. Only last week Nasir had come home shaken after a client’s suicide, telling Agron that he couldn’t do it anymore. 

“I don’t hate helping people,” Nasir says. “If I had just been more proactive, I could have found her some outside resources…”

“She was going to kill herself no matter what you did. You didn’t fail her; she fell through a lot of cracks before you met her.” Agron stands up, stands over Nasir, getting into his space. “Come here and let me hold you.”

Nasir does, and Agron sways them side to side, kissing Nasir’s neck.

“I wonder if -“

Agron squeezes Nasir’s half-hard cock to distract him. “Let me fuck you, okay? Just turn your mind off for now and let me do the heavy lifting. I’ll take such good care of you, I promise, baby.”

When Agron squeezes again, Nasir is completely hard in his palm. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

Agron smiles as he slips Nasir’s shirt over his head, unbuttons his faded around-the-house jeans. When he has them both naked he thinks of his last words to Nasir and becomes inspired. 

They keep lube everywhere, because they fuck everywhere. Agron rummages in one of the kitchen island’s built-in drawers and soon finds a half-empty bottle. 

He trails a hand down Nasir’s spine as he gently turns his body. “Bend over the kitchen island for me? Let me see that gorgeous ass.” His fingers are slick and wet and he goes right to it, kissing Nasir’s spine, letting his free hand teasingly brush against Nasir’s cock.

“Agron,” Nasir groans.

“You ready for my dick?” Agron asks.

“Yeah. Always ready.”

Agron smiles. “Come here, I’m gonna pick you up.” Now this is something they’ve done before; Agron pushes in, and Nasir’s legs instinctively wrap around Agron’s waist.

“No, put them up on my shoulders, Nasir. You can hold on with just your arms.”

“I’ll fall…” Nasir looks doubtful.

“Didn’t I say I would do the heavy lifting? Do you think I would ever let you fall?” Agron softens his words with a kiss. “I’ve got you.” Agron helps him lift his legs, holds on to Nasir’s ass when his weight sags. Nasir is compact, easy to hold. Agron plants his feet wide, makes an experimental thrust. 

“Agron, fuck, I’m…” Nasir holds on tightly to him, groaning. “Don’t stop.”

Agron never stops. He keeps going until Nasir is incoherent, his back arching so severely that Agron nearly loses his balance. 

When Nasir comes he screams, painting Agron’s chest and stomach with streams of come. When he can speak again he whispers encouragement while Agron fucks up into him with his eyes squeezed shut, chasing down his orgasm.

When he does come he lets them sink to the floor, falling back so that Nasir is riding him, so that he can go deeper and fuck wilder. Nasir howls.

He likes to keep his word, though, so he carries Nasir back to bed. Nasir watches him through his lashes, moans when Agron lowers him to the bed and pulls out of him. 

“I’m going to be sticky,” says Nasir. “And I just changed these sheets yesterday.”

Agron covers Nasir’s mouth with his mouth until he is sure he’s stopped worrying himself to an early grave. Then he refuses to get up for a washcloth and won’t let Nasir get one either. Nasir lays his head on his chest and slowly, stickily falls asleep.

Agron considers starting that pot roast. He dozes off while trying to recall Nasir’s recipe, but when Nasir wakes up he doesn’t even remember what he planned for dinner anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The sex is based on that gif of the one guy doing the other guy standing up.


End file.
